Family Moments
by TheClicheInLife
Summary: Post Bloodlines Drabble Collection. RoyXJade. Lian-centric.
1. Child Proofing

She giggled again and teetered towards the coffee table, Roy's head snapped to the sound of the giggling and without a second thought slid from his place on the bar and scooped his daughter up into his arms; her obvious squeals of delight at the feeling of being held in her father's arms seemed to override any sort of irritation she may have had for not reaching her goal – the arrows that were splayed across the table. Returning to his breakfast Roy began to bounce Lian up and down on his knee, attempting to eat a piece of toast while still his squirming daughter in place – hearing the sound of footsteps Lian's struggling became more persistent and with her squeaky grunts came the garbled sounds of her botched attempts at the word "mommy".

Sighing Roy placed her onto the floor once more, afraid that if she would struggle any more that she'd hurt herself; and before he could see otherwise, Lian had managed to crawl over to her mother and in her own way, demand that she get picked up. The obvious sounds of glee at being held by her mother made both parents smile; walking over to Roy Jade grinned and kissed his cheek, "Enjoying your morning Red?"

At Jade's words Roy leaned up and connected his lips to hers, her smile seemingly contagious spread to his lips, "Oh yes. It's obvious she's our daughter – if she moved any more I'd be afraid for her safety in this apartment." Lian only giggled more at the sight of the two of them – giving her approval of having her parents together again. Taking a seat next to Roy she hears her delight Jade smiles at her and hugs her more tightly. Looking around said apartment he grinned sheepishly, "Perhaps our next step is to childproof this place."

Lian seemed to giggle in agreement – hands reaching for the arrows on the coffee table once more, "You think?" Holding her daughter close she attempts to divert her attention from the sharp objects carelessly left on the table, "I'd really prefer our daughter to be able to see."

He put his hands up, "Hey… Come on now Chesh." Jade smiled at the nickname, "We both know that we'd never let that happen." Tickling at Lian's sides Roy finally diverts her attention from the coffee table, sending her into another fit of giggles. "We'll put her down for a nap and figure it all out okay?"

For one of the first times since she found Roy again Jade smiled a genuine smile, Roy was finally ready to be a father; ready to put his past behind him and be not only Red Arrow but Roy Harper – her husband and Lian's father and after the two of them managed to get Lian to eat her breakfast and put her down for a nap, they began childproofing.


	2. Nightmares

Finally coming in from patrol, Roy slips through the window of their small apartment. Chuckling to himself, he realized that they should probably invest in a bigger place. The chipped paint and overly-scuffed floor was reason enough. Kicking off his boots he attempted to silently exit the shared bedroom – once in the hall he opened the door to his daughter's room, looking in he smiles; the almost four year old was spread out across the almost too small bed. Watching her for a few more minutes, Lian seemed to toss and turn aimlessly; walking into the room he kissed her forehead gently before returning to his own bedroom. Changing out of the skin tight suit he put on his usual pajama pants and crawled into bed with Jade – gently pulling her towards him he smiles as he watches her mold into the embrace.

Wrapping his arm more tightly around her waist he closed his eyes; thoughts of getting a bigger apartment still swimming around in his head – perhaps on the nicer side of town, with a second bathroom and a master suite. A view of the city would be nice too, and would give Lian and Jade something to look at – his thoughts froze, hearing shuffling in the hallway he sits up and gently stirs Jade seemingly irritated she moaned and sat up, glaring at Roy all the while that was until a little voice mumbled from the other side of the door, "Mommy." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "Daddy. Are you guys awake?" The door creaked open and there stood the little girl Roy had been watching sleep no more than five minutes ago. Her voice was so faint, strained by the sobs that she was clearly holding back, "I-I had a nightmare." She sniffled slightly and shuffled further into the room, her teddy bear clutched in her hand, "can I sleep in here with you guys tonight?" Not waiting for a reply the young girl gripped the sheets of her parent's bed tightly and pulled herself up onto the mattress. Jade who was now fully awake opened her arms and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, Roy meanwhile reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed a tissue and gently wiped his daughter's tears away.

Another ten minutes of comforting words and kisses and the three of them ended up tangled up together, comfortably asleep and together.


End file.
